A Toy Story Adventure Revised
by UPlover
Summary: I'm remaking my old Toy Story Adventure story because I came up with other ideas while writing this. The G.I Joe is mentioned in another one of my Toy Story fanfics and I came up with the little girl who Jessie befriends. Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

The horn blew making all the toys jump as the Toy Ship took off into the sea.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Woody asked Dolly as he followed her into the ship. "Yes Woody, all ships have a horn that blows. It's normal."

For fifty years a ship was built for toys, all made out of steal Lego's. It was only made taken out on New Year's Eve for the toys whose owners went away on vacation.

Dolly had gone a bunch of times and she took along Woody, Buzz and Jessie to make them experience this one night adventure. Dolly eventually made Woody say yes after a nice night alone on the windowsill. Both couples were thrilled to spend time with one another as they barely spent anytime together during the holiday seasons.

Woody was excited, but still had regretful thoughts about the whole trip. The whole ship was made out of steel Lego's and as Dolly said they never had one accident.

The first room the toys entered was the lobby. It amazed them how this ship had actual working electricity. And all the furniture was their size. Every toy one could name was on the ship such as Barbie and Ken's, stuffed animals, miniature toys and Disney merchandise.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Woody said for what seemed like the umpteenth time. If this ship were to meet some kind of disaster their were children who were going to be very upset if one of these toys went missing.

"Would you put a sock in it, Woody? Nothing is going to happen!"

Jessie punched her brother's arm so hard that it sent Woody off his feet making him knock into another toy.

"Pardon me," Before he could look at the toy he give his sister the evil eye, only making Jessie smile. "I didn't mean to knock into you."

It was a G.I. Joe in his usual army outfit. "Think nothing of it..." The doll suddenly stared at Dolly.

"Dolly?"

Dolly was taken a back for a moment as he bent down to her.

"It's me, Joe. Remember we were in the attic at Lucy's house for all those years? I was sold seven year's ago."

Woody watched as Dolly's eyes grew. This was the toy were she fell in love with at her original owners house.

"Joe... oh my... it's really you..."

She didn't know how to feel. She was convinced that they would never see each other again. What was she going to say about Woody?

"Joe, this is my boyfriend, Woody."

Joe looked at Woody. Dolly could sense how angry he was, that she didn't wait for him. A soldier always kept his word. He shook Woody's hand and didn't say anything more.

"I hope to see you in the ballroom tonight." he said to Dolly before he walked off.

Dolly didn't know what to say to Woody, instead they just stayed quiet, not wanting to have a fight.

"Mommy, look at this place, it's huge!"

Jessie felt someone knock into her and she turned to see a little doll. She was made in the same way as Jessie. She looked to be around six years old. By the western style dress she knew she was a cowgirl.

"I love your cow spotted pants!" she exclaimed in the same manner Jessie would.

"Thank you little lady. Great pigtails." Jessie suddenly noticed that one of her pigtails was burned, and her purple ribbon was slightly charcoal.

She eyes the space ranger toy next to her and grew curious at all the gadgets.

"What does this button do?" she asked tapping the red button that extracted his wings.

"Lyla," the same type of toy came over and picked the little toy up into her arms. She too wore a western dress. "Don't wander away from me."

"Sorry, mama."

"Howdy, I'm Jessie, what TV show do you come from?"

"'The Western Days', it came out six years ago." Lyla's mother answered.

"Cool, i'm from..."

"I'm sorry, we can't stay and chat, perhaps we'll meet again."

They both watched as they disappeared through the crowd.

The four toys were brought to their room for the night and they all gazed at the furniture that was their size.

"Wow, look at this place," Jessie marveled in excitement as she followed Dolly in another room. "I wish Bullseye could be here to see this."

"Sorry, cowgirl, some toys need to stay behind just in case. If only you saw Chuckles a year before, he vowed never to go on a boat again."

Buzz waited to see if they were out of hearing reach and pulled Woody to the side.

"Tonight is the best." he whispered to Woody.

"I couldn't agree more, you got the..."

"It's safe and sound. She's going to be so happy."

"And you're sure she's going to say yes?"

Buzz just kept smiling and looked deep into Woody's eyes. "We've been together for two and half years now. I think she'll say yes."

"Wow, I've never sat in a bed my size before," Jessie exclaimed coming out from the room. "Buzz, we have to make this the best night of our lives."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, cowgirl, we will." They looked at each other for the longest time, giving that look both of them knew. "What say we test out the bed early?"

They disappeared into the bedroom leaving Woody and Dolly.

"Woody, I know what you must be thinking, and I just want to tell you that I moved on. You're the one I love."

Woody bent to his knees so he could look into her eyes. "I believe you Dolly, let's not let this get in the way of our trip."

Dolly loved how he was always so understanding and forgiving. They kissed one another and held each other as they sat down on the couch in wait for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was the most beautiful place in the ship. The toys who made the ship did everything to make it look grand. From the chandeliers, to the carpeting, and the beautifully wallpapered walls, this place was amazing. It was beyond Woody where they got all these accessories.

Every toy on the ship was in the ballroom making it hard to move around. They were already having a fun time and making it a festive night. Bonnie's toys hadn't celebrated like this in a long time and their were no humans to interrupt it.

The four toys looked around at all the tables, which were already filled up. A whole bunch of Barbie and Ken's filled up four tables. Woody tired to see if any of them were the ones they knew, but none of them recognized Woody as he walked by.

"Jessie, Jessie over here!" It was Lyla waving to them at an empty table with her mother. Her mother almost looked displeased that her daughter called over guests.

"Hello, Lyla, may we join you?" Jessie asked mostly looking at Lyla's mother.

Lyla looked pleadingly at her mother, and eventually a light smile came across her face. "With pleasure."

They all sat down and began talking. Lyla and Jessie talked about their TV shows along with her mother, each telling their favorite episodes. Jessie found that she shared many things, personality wise with the little girl.

"Well, this is a fine surprise."

Jessie recognized that voice in an instant.

"Carl!" she yelled when got up to hug the toy.

"Combat Carl never thought he'd see the toys who helped free him from that hotel. How have you been?" he asked Jessie.

"We've all been fine. Where's Combat Carl Jr.?" Jessie asked noticing that the 1/3 scale counterpart wasn't with him. They stayed together no matter what.

"One of us has to stay behind at Billy's, just in case something happens." There were those words that Woody hated again. Those words always made him feel nervous for all these toys in the middle of a big ocean.

"Well, Combat Carl needs to get back to his table, but he hopes to see you more tonight." he said as he disappeared through the crowd.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Lyla asked.

Jessie laughed a bit. "No, he's just a friend. Buzz, here is my boyfriend." she said holding his hand.

"You make a great couple. A cowgirl and the coolest space toy ever," Lyla mused. "I wish our owner bought my daddy when she bought us. then we could have..."

"Lyla, please, that's enough talk, remember what I told you." her mother said to her slightly tugging her arm.

"Sorry, mama." she looked at the table cloth sadly. Lyla's mother looked guilty for what she said. Their was a secret behind her eyes and it had something to do with her burned braid.

The mood changed once toy figures Timon and Pumbaa for up on stage and started singing their famous tune.

"My favorite song!" Jessie and Lyla both burst out. The looked at each other and couldn't help, but laugh. "Can I go dance, mom, please?"

"Lyla, I don't want you to..."

"I'll stay with her." Jessie intervened.

Her mother smiled and before Jessie knew it, Lyla was dragging her to the dance floor. They both loved to dance so much. This was the most popular entertainment for the night. Dolly got Woody to dance with her, a rare thing. Woody thought he always looked sill dancing, but eventually went with the flow.

All the Disney merchandise toys got up to sing their famous tunes during the night. Buzz watched Jessie dance with Lyla from off the dance floor. They never grew tired once. Both of their faces lit up with happiness. It seemed like they knew each other all their lives.

Then, 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight', came on, calming the mood in the room. All the toy couples got together and danced closely. Jessie got with Buzz and they stared into one another's eyes. Buzz fell into her trance and they closed the space between their lips. They were so happy together, never wanting anything to separate them. Buzz brought her close and she rested her head upon his shoulder.

That same happiness was continued with Woody and Dolly as he picked her up into his arms. They never let the height difference be a problem, loving one another the way they were. They'd come through so much in their lives, but in the end knew their pasts were past. They were the leaders of Bonnie's toys and never said a word against one another's different leadership qualities.

Another love song came on, but it was ordered to switch dance partners just for this one song.

"Mind if I cut in?"

It was G.I. Joe.

"I would love to." Dolly said letting go of Woody's hands. He stepped off the dance floor and watched them. She snuggled against his neck, she didn't usually do that with him.

"I've missed you." Joe whispered into Dolly's ear.

"I have too." Dolly spoke. It was true. She thought about him every once in a while, but not always like when they got separated.

"Remember when we used to dance in the attic late at night."

She could see what he was trying to do. "Yes."

"We had so much fun in those days. Don't you wish things could ever go back to normal?" he asked.

Dolly sighed. She didn't know how to answer that question. Instead she remained quiet, in wait for the song to be over.

Jessie felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Combat Carl was wondering if you'd like to have this dance."

Jessie giggled. "Jessie, would love to."

They danced together on the dance floor. It was amazing that it only been a year and half since the incident in the hotel. Thanks to him Jessie was able to get through her fear and rescue her family.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Fun with Billy. He's a great kid."

"Same with Bonnie. She has the most amazing imagination a little girl could have."

Jessie noticed the way he looked at her. It was like that look Buzz always gave her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, Combat Carl used ti have a girlfriend who had the same spirit like you. That space ranger is very lucky to have you." Combat Carl frowned. "He'll never find another love again."

"don't say that, Carl. You will again. Love works in mysterious ways."

Woody and Buzz stood next to one another by the dance floor.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"What?"

"How she's dance with someone else?"

"Woody, I trust her, is this about Dolly and G.I. Joe?"

"Look at them, she looks so happy. She never looks that happy when she's dancing with me."

Buzz patted his shoulder. "She still loves you, Woody. And it's just for tonight. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Woody sighed. It was just for tonight and midnight was coming soon. And by tomorrow they'd never have to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment the bridge didn't have that happy mood like in the ballroom. The Lego Captain and officer had their eyes attached to the radar.

"Could it be a real ship?" one of them asked.

"Can't be, we always avoid sailing in the areas of real ship." The Lego Captain said.

"Do you think it could be an iceberg?" another Lego officer asked.

"If it were an iceberg the radar would show the ship approaching it. Something else is out there."

The Captain walked over to the window and looked through his binoculars. He'd been Captain of the Toy Ship for twenty years after the old Captain decided to resign. None of the officers of toy passengers were allowed to say what happened, but it was something that put the ship in danger. He wasn't going to be that Captain, he was going to keep a close watch.

The countdown commenced as the toys picked up their party favors and all counted down together.

The clock struck midnight.

The toys all cheered, happy about the year that passed and to another year of making their owners happy.

The Ken's all dipped their Barbie's in a deep passionate kiss while on the Disney merchandise gave their loves a kiss. Before Buzz could dip Jessie, she was holding him before the ground in a deep long kiss.

Dolly stood on her chair as she and Woody gently kissed. Their foreheads touched as they stared into one another's eyes, reliving the happy moments from the year.

"Happy New Year, Dolly." G.I. Joe broke them apart and gave Dolly as kiss of his own to her lips. He hugged her close, Dolly hesitating to hug him back. "To a new year of love." he whispered into her ear.

Woody's heart burned even more. He wanted her back, not caring that she moved on. Or had Dolly moved on?

He let it slip as they began to sing.

The Captain's heart dropped at what he saw shoot passed the miniature Toy Ship.

What was a most boat doing out at this time of night? If it was any closer then they would have met their doom.

He looked though the binoculars once more.

The Captain's binoculars landed at his feet.

"Hard of starboard!" he shouted immediately going to work.

"What is it, Captain?" One asked immediately taking his position.

"A huge wave from a motor boat is coming right towards us! Turn the ship and warn the passengers!" he shouted rushing over to the navigator.

One officer took a quick glimpse outside only to freeze in his place. If a toy had a real heart, he would have felt it stop.

Before a moments hesitation he rushed to sound the alarm.

Jessie felt a tap on her shoulder and before turning to Buzz she put Lyla down so she could celebrate with her mother.

"What is it, Buzz?"

He had that look of love in his eyes as he took one of her small hands, gently in his. "Jessie..."

Just then the alarm blared throughout the whole ship. Everyone stopped cheering, looking around in alarm.

"Is that a part of the New Year's celebration?" Woody asked Dolly.

"No, I've never heard this before..."

"All crew report to your emergency stations, I repeat this is not a drill! Passengers, prepare yourselves for some heavy waves!" The Captain announced over the intercom.

Woody knew something was to go wrong. He'd never been to the ocean, having no idea how big a wave was. "Slowly, the ship began to tilt under everyone's feet."

The Captain watched as the ship turned ever so slowly. Everything grew dark as he looked out the window to see a dark ominous shadow.

All the Lego toy sailors were thrown off their feet as the powerful wall of water smashed through the glass.

The ship began its dangerous tilt and the toys were knocked off their feet.

Dolly fell into Woody's arms as G.I. Joe was knocked off his feet when a tray on wheels knocked into him.

All the toys knocked into each other as the wall became the floor. Some toys sadly broke when tables, glass or the piano came unhinged, knocking into them.

Woody couldn't hold his footing and went sprawling over the table they were sitting at with Dolly clinging to him.

Buzz and Jessie were clinging to the leg of a table. Buzz held her around the waist tightly, but she could feel herself slipping.

Through a crowd of toys scattering everywhere she could see Lyla and her mother struggling to cling to a table. Lyla's hand slipped from her mother's grasp and she disappeared.

"Lyla!" Jessie called out accidentally loosening herself from Buzz;s grip. She screamed when she started falling, but he grabbed her arm.

Jessie looked at him with the most scared look ever, almost worse then the way she looked at him in the incinerator.

"I won't let go, Jessie! I won't..."

Something knocked into them and they went flying in different directions. The last thing Jessie saw before falling into unconsciousness was smashing through the glass of a banister.

It wasn't until the wave was finally gone that it was quiet again. The only thing that was different was that the Toy Ship was capsized in the middle of the ocean with no other toy knowing what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

At each moment the emergency lights blinked on and off inviting all the toys to see what they could around them. But it was a nightmare what they all awoke to.

There were piles of toys who were broken from the dangerous height they fell from.

Woody sat up and when the lights came up for a second, he saw a Barbie holding a beheaded Ken. He knew this was a bad idea, something told him that this ship would lead them into danger.

He sat up and their was something leaning against his arm.

It was Dolly. He never let go of her when the ship did... whatever just happened.

"Dolly, wake up, wake up..." he shook her body continuously until he saw her eyes fly open through the darkness.

"Woody?" she asked in a panicked way feeling someone next to her.

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?" he asked.

Dolly looked around, ignoring the question. "What happened?"

Woody stared up at the ceiling, but he was really staring at the floor they were once on. "I think we turned over."

A frightened look came upon her face when she looked at Woody. "Woody, this has never happened before. I'm so sorry, please, don't be made! I didn't..."

Woody put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Hey, it's okay. What matters is that we're okay."

Dolly looked shocked when she looked at his arm. "Woody, your arm, it's ripped..."

It was the same arm that ripped all those years ago. He couldn't movie it like that second time when he was able to rescue Jessie from the plane. At least he was still all in one piece.

"Come on, we need to find Buzz and Jessie."

Buzz crawled through a clutter of wreckage feeling soar all over. He didn't think anything was broken. The only light that was in the dark ship at that moment was coming off from his space suit. He gasped when he saw the head of a stuffed dog.

Where was Jessie? Why did he let go of her?

Jessie's eyes opened in the sea of darkness, fearing that she was back in storage for a moment. She knew that wasn't true when she felt clutter next to her instead of packing peanuts.

Buzz lifted himself up and stepped on something.

Something inside of himself shattered when he picked up Jessie's hat. The cowgirl and the hat always went together.

Jessie saw the familiar green light from around the corner of the wreckage she was trapped in.

"Buzz?"

Buzz followed the trail of where her voice came from and pulled her out of the wreckage. They sat there holding one another like a lifeline.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked first, putting their foreheads together.

"Yes, what about you?" Buzz asked.

Jessie knew something wasn't right with her leg. She lifted it up and half of it wasn't sewn. Buzz looked at it and then stared helplessly into Jessie's eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"If I held on to you, this never would have..."

"Buzz, you couldn't do anything to stop this ship from whatever just happened. Nothing is your fault."

Just hearing those words calmed Buzz down as they kissed each other. He helped her walk over to what was a huge light on the ceiling since they were able to sit on it.

They both gasped at who they saw saw stuck in the broken light.

Lyla's mother slowly turned her head. Glass protruded her cloth body and cotton was spread out everywhere. That was bad for a toy, cotton was life, like blood was to humans.

"Please, help me..." she was able to say.

Jessie scrambled in and held the doll's hand. The moment she reached for the glass a hand stopped her.

"Don't, it's too late..."

"Don't say that, I'm going to help you." Jessie said to her.

"Where's my Lyla?"

Jessie's head flung all around the dim ballroom. "She's here somewhere, don't you worry, we'll find her."

"There's no time, you need to take care of her..."

Jessie's heart melted. She hardly knew the toy and yet felt so close to her.

"...Please, take care of her... get her out of here... give her a better home..."

Jessie held her hand tightly and nodded.

Lyla's mother smiled as her eyes closed.

But she wasn't smiling at Jessie.

She was back in toy mode, never to come to life again.

Jessie covered her mouth, letting go of her hand. She never experience the death of a toy before and didn't know how to feel.

"Mama? Mama?"

Jessie looked at Buzz who didn't know what to do when he heard the little doll's voice. Jessie limped out from the light and that was when Lyla caught sight of them.

"Are you alright, Lyla?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, have you seen my mom?"

Jessie bent down to her, looking at her right in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lyla."

Lyla immediately knew what was wrong and buried her face in Jessie's shoulder.

"Buzz," Buzz slightly jumped hearing Woody's voice and turned to the cowboy. "Are you alright? Id everyone else okay?"

"All, but one."

They both gasped when they looked at Lyla's mother. Woody knew that this was no game, it was real life for a toy. One may live forever, but some aren't so lucky.

The emergency lights finally flew on, allowing the toys to see and locate one another. The quiet seized as the toys began talking with each other. G.I. Joe found Dolly and he stayed with them, much to Woody's annoyance.

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention!" Called out the First Officer Lego. "No, we're unsure if what happened, but we can assume that this was caused by a wave from a passing ship. Now, the good news. An alert system has gone off and we're most hours away from rescue. So everybody keep calm and stay where you are."

"How are rescuers going to get to us?" Combat Carl spoke up.

The First Officer looked lost at that comment as all the toys looked at him. "They will..."

"Is that what you would have done twenty years ago?" G.I. Joe spoke up. The First Officer's eyes burst and gestured for both the toys to keep quiet.

"Don't act as if you don't remember because Combat Carl came to the rescue when the Captain wasn't paying attention to where he was leading the ship." Combat Carl said as he walked to the front of the ballroom.

"Are you going to make passengers be quiet about this one too?" G.I. Joe called out.

"Everyone listen, rescue is not going to come to us, Combat Carl can take you to rescue."

"Who's Combat Carl?" The First Officer asked.

Combat Carl rolled his eyes, but before he could speak again, G.I. Joe took over. "Everyone, it may not look it, but, there, that's the way out." He said pointing to an upside down staircase.

"Don't listen to them, stay where you are!" The First Officer screamed.

"Look at those windows!" Combat Carl yelled pointing to the windows that separated them from the dark ocean. "How long do you think those windows are going to hold? You can't just sit here, now anyone who wants to get out of here is welcome to join Combat Carl. It's a new year, might as well make the first resolution to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Talking went around in the ballroom, but nobody was moving towards Combat Carl who was speculating the safest way up the stairs.

G.I. Joe bent down to Dolly. "Dolly, come with me."

"Go with you, but how do you know it's safe?" Dolly asked.

"I don't know, now come on."

Dolly tugged her arm loose and stared darkly into his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you knew about the danger of this ship when you took me on here all those years back?"

"Yes, but Dolly, I didn't know the could happen. I want to get you of here though."

"What about us?" Woody asked having enough with G.I. Joe trying to take Dolly away from him.

"Look, cowboy, this isn't going to be easy with ripped arm."

"Do you think you can get us our of here safely?" Woody asked him.

"I couldn't guarantee the safely part."

"Joe, can you please take me family and I with you?" Dolly begged.

"I think Jessie and I should stay here, with her leg being..."

"How is a ripped leg going to stop me?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, you can barely walk. You can't do this."

"Buzz, would you rather we stay here or get out of this ship?"

The couple looked at each other, never having a discussion like this before. Buzz lightly smiled loving how the cowgirl was so strong. He looked at the leg again. What if it came off during the journey.

"Look, are you all coming?" G.I. Joe asked growing impatient.

Woody looked to Buzz. He wasn't one to get caught up in the moment. Buzz nodded his head and it was official.

"Alright, you're coming, then keep up."

Buzz helped Jessie to her feet, but felt a tug on her arm.

"Am I going with you guys?" Lyla asked. Jessie took hold of her hand and smiled at the little doll. "It's better for you to be with us than alone down here. Come on."

Combat Carl helped them up what was once a staircase. He looked at the little doll with Jessie and prayed that they'd all get out together.

They all got to the top and their were doors that Combat Carl and Joe moved rubble away from. Woody stared at the doors having no idea what was on the other side. He looked back at the ballroom with so many toys not knowing what to do.

"Woody, come on." Buzz said to him.

"What about all these guys?" Woody asked.

"They're going to wait here and some how the rescuers will get back to them."

Woody sighed and looked back at Dolly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Buzz wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder, understanding how scared he was. "Woody, we're doing what no toy wants to take a chance in doing. It's going to be hard, but we can do this."

Woody followed Buzz and Combat Carl was last to close the doors behind him as they began their adventure through the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The hallways were dark as the only source of light was coming off from Buzz's suit. Jessie smiled, happy that the space toy came in handy for everything. They all had to watch their step as the ceiling floor wasn't the best to walk on.

Lyla tripped on something making Jessie fall with her since she wasn't steady on both legs. Combat Carl helped both of them to their feet as G.I. Joe kept walking, only briefly looking over his shoulder.

"Careful, everyone, this isn't like walking on solid ground." Combat Carl announced.

G.I. Joe entered a small corridor. "Here it is, this is where we go through."

They all looked to see a medal door and under it a red light was beaming. "What is in there?" Dolly asked.

"This is the kitchen." Combat Carl answered.

"Why does this ship need a kitchen? Toys can't eat." Woody said.

"Ever hear of the Eat Up, Sally doll? That doll can eat food. Besides, they copied everything from a real ship." G.I. Joe said in a matter of fact way.

G.I. Joe put his hands on the handle of the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Combat Carl screamed charging towards him. "Don't you know anything about fires. We could get burned alive."

"Do you see any other way out, we're going through this way."

He slid the door open and the heat immediately hit the toys. Lyla clung to Jessie and muffled whimpering into Jessie's cloth body. Jessie too was frightened after their near death in the incinerator.

"Joe, shouldn't someone go in to see if it's safe?" Dolly asked.

Joe looked as if he was angry with her until Combat Carl spoke to him. "A soldier always checks for safety, now you go make sure that kitchen leads somewhere!"

"Alright, you toys stay put, like you have any other option."

Woody looked at Dolly seeing how shocked she looked. Was this the way he spoke to her when she knew him all those years back?

The toys stayed quiet, leaning against the walls. It was somewhere after midnight, meaning they were going to be up for some time. Jessie wanted to lean against Buzz, but she was holding Lyla. Buzz had his hand around her waist which made her feel protected.

"What do you think Bonnie has in store for playtime's this year?" Dolly asked trying to lighten the mood.

A smile immediately came to Jessie's face. "I did like when she made a bunny this past Easter. That was fun."

"Remember when she made Hamm take over a rodeo in his space ship? I hope she does that again." Woody joined in.

"She has been playing with the four of us, like she knows about our relationships," Buzz pointed out. "She got that idea after watching 'Gravity' and Jessie and I were floating around in space.

"And she made me the one who needed rescuing." Woody complained.

The four friends snickered. "Woody, she picked the right role for you. What do you know about space?" Dolly said.

"Billy will always put Combat Carl into war scenarios, and as always he saves the side that's supposed to win."

Jessie looked at Lyla who calmed down in her arms. "Lyla, what was your favorite playtime?"

Lyla picked her head up, smiling. "Mama never wanted me to talk about our past, but our owner, she always had us riding on ponies. My favorite game was when she had me save all the horses," her smile faded. "But that was years ago, before..."

G.I. Joe slid the door open and came back covered in ash. "Come on ,there is a small path and there is a door that leads out. Be careful of what you touch and hurry!"

The toys could barely see once they entered the smoke infested room. Woody picked Dolly up on his back, knowing her cloth body would burn easily. She held his neck so tightly and buried her face in his shoulder so she wouldn't see anything.

Jessie took on look at the kitchen and faulted. Fire was everywhere. Half of her body was made out of cloth, what would happen if she misplaced a step.

"Jessie..." Lyla whimpered gripping her neck.

"It's okay, Lyla." The fear was in her voice as Buzz and Combat Carl helped her step into the room.

"Jessie never gives up, Jessie finds a way." Combat Carl said to her.

They followed the pathway and everything was going fine until Jessie almost tripped over something.

She made the awful mistake to look down and see the melted arm from what was once a toy.

Jessie screamed making Lyla look down as well.

"Jessie, look at me, it's alright..." Buzz said to her.

"It's the incinerator all over again!" This followed by hyperventilating frightened Lyla who scrambled out of Jessie's arms.

"Get her back here!" G.I. Joe screamed.

"No, Lyla!" Jessie knew it was her fault and limped after her.

"Jessie!" Combat Carl lead Buzz who was fighting him, trying to go after his girlfriend.

Jessie grabbed Lyla and even though she was still in the midst of a panic attack, tried to put on a brave face. "Lyla, everything is okay, we need to get out of here!"

"But it's scary in here, it's like the house fire!"

Jessie had to ignore that last part. "Lyla, never gives up, Lyla finds..."

There was an echoing noise throughout the kitchen that didn't sound promising.

"Get out of there now!" G.I. Joe screamed.

A stove was going to fall from the ceiling. Jessie took Lyla in her arms and ran as best she could. The moment she scrambled on the ground Joe picked her up as the stove fell to the floor making an explosion of fire all around the room.

As soon as they goth through Carl slammed the door shut.

Jessie collapsed in Buzz's arms, shaking as Lyla ran to Dolly.

"What is the matter with you?!" G.I. Joe screamed at Jessie. "You act this way to freak out a kid and nearly get yourselves killed?!"

"Don't you yell..."

"No, I'm not yelling at you, space boy!" G.I. Joe snapped to Buzz. "You need to get yourself together before you kill yourself. If you were a mother, well, I don't know what kind of mother you'd make."

With that Joe went to look around the area leaving the toys in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was silent as Combat Carl also went in a different direction to see if there was some way to go. The five toys were alone, lost in their own thoughts. There were broken toys around them. Were the toys in the ballroom the only one to have survived the capsizing?

Woody slid down a wall and sat next to Dolly who had been staring off into space since they came out from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Woody asked her.

"Yeah..."

Woody stroked his hand through the doll's purple hair. He looked down at Lyla who had a tight hold around her body. What else did this kid have to go through?

"He never yelled like that before..." Dolly quivered. "He was always so soft spoken, but now... I don't know what happened."

Woody didn't know if he should cuddle with her or not knowing she was so confused. He honestly felt bad for her, seeing that G.I Joe was trying to make her feel bad for moving on.

He didn't get up and move away, knowing that she felt comforted with him near.

Jessie stared at Lyla. What she said in the kitchen wouldn't leave her mind. She shouldn't have acted the way she did. She was supposed to be the adult figure, not a scared child too. Lyla would never grow out from being a child since that's what she was. Toys never aged, but sometimes their minds would grow.

'I don't know what kind of mother you'd make...'

Was G.I. Joe right to say that to her? Earlier after Lyla's mother died, she had thought about taking that role over. But, now, with Lyla afraid of her, she couldn't see that happening.

Combat Carl came back and looked at the weary toys. Before Woody got up the soldier gestured for him to sit back down. "A soldier needs their strength."

He went and sat next to Jessie who still cuddled with Buzz.

"Combat Carl wants to say how proud he is of you."

"Proud? What did I do?"

"The cowgirl Combat Carl saw in the hotel wouldn't have been able to save that little girl. His words have stuck with you. Don't listen to G.I. Joe. Combat Carl doesn't know what's gotten into him."

This did make Jessie feel better, knowing Combat Carl was proud of her. That's not something he'd say when they were in the hotel, but she knew when he winked at her, it said everything.

"Hey, everyone, come on," G.I. Joe said appearing from behind a corner.

"What did you find?" Combat Carl asked.

"What is of the lobby, we can get through it, but we need to hurry."

The toys got up and followed him to the double doors of the lobby. It didn't even look like the grand beauty from when they walked through it a few hours ago.

The scenic elevator fell from its device and landed on an upper floor. Wreckage lay all around as there were small fires everywhere. They all gasped when they looked over the edge of the floor to see ocean water swarming below them.

Jessie looked up to see Combat Carl already making his way across the elevator. "We're not actually going across that thing are we?" she asked visible fright in her voice.

Combat Carl got to the middle of the elevator and stood in place for a moment. "Combat Carl thinks it will hold. Joe, you guise them over. Let's go!"

Woody didn't know how he was going to get to the other side with a ripped arm. One wrong move and he could fall.

"I'm going to climb to the middle and I'll help you over."

Jessie hadn't taken her eyes off the fiery water below her. This was nothing they ever did before. She looked over at Lyla who was still clinging to Dolly.

She went and bent down to her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." She said in a miserable way.

"You know, it's okay to be scared, no matter what age you are. There is nothing bad about that, okay?"

She nodded her head. "I just want my mommy."

Jessie sighed. If only Jessie knew how that felt, to have a mother.

"Buzz, I need you to bring the kid!" G.I. Joe yelled once he was in the middle on the platform.

The little doll reluctantly took the space rangers hand. "Will you be in back of me the whole time?" Lyla asked once she stepped on the elevator.

"Yes, I will." Buzz said to her with a kind smile before he turned to Jessie. "Will you be alright behind me?"

Jessie felt uneasy about going across this with an unstable leg, but she had to be brave for Lyla's sake. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Buzz kept Lyla on the side of the elevator and she was doing fine. Jessie never knew how Buzz was so good with kids. He kept saying comforting words to her and kept a hand on her shoulder. It was just like how he'd take care of her.

Jessie was so distracted that she misplaced her foot and fell on the slim path.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Buzz asked a little head of her.

Jessie started panicking when she saw how high up she was. The fire was seething in the water looking as if a hand would form and drag her down against her will.

She looked up to see Buzz trying to re-position himself so he could come to her. "No, i'm fine." She slowly pulled herself to her feet and kept moving.

G.I. Joe helped them over the slight hole in the middle. Lyla got over fine, but had that scared look in her eye.

Jessie took Joe's hand and gently helped her over the crack. Her un-sewn leg got caught and Joe caught Jessie around the waist.

"Be careful, do you want to make me fall too?" He asked as he steadily placed her to her feet.

She didn't see the look in his eyes, but he didn't show any sympathy for how scared she was.

One shaking foot after another, Jessie limped to the other side where Buzz stood in wait with his hand out. She was too scared to walk anymore as Buzz took her in his arms and they were together on the flat surface.

"It's okay, Jessie. I'm so proud of you." They looked happily into one another's eyes. He always made everything so much better.

"Come on you two. It's not that far." G.I. Joe said to Woody and Dolly.

Woody helped Dolly up and slowly got up on the ledge. This wasn't going to be easy, but so far everything was going as planned. They were in the lobby, it couldn't be much further to the engine room.

"Careful, Dolly, don't fall now." Woody noticed how gentle he was with her than Jessie a few moment ago.

He turned to Woody and looked at him as if he were nothing. "Do you always act different with women? You weren't so gently with my sister." Woody remarked.

G.I. Joe took Woody by his ripped arm. "Let's say, I act different with the women I love."

There eyes met with such anger that for a moment, Woody thought he'd drop him.

But then, a crack in the ceiling made everyone's hearts freeze with terror. G.I. Joe didn't bother on sending Woody in front of him as he ran for it. Woody began running, but as soon as he did, a hug piece of machinery smashed through the ceiling and came hurtling down.

"Hurry!" Combat Carl screamed.

Woody felt something in his body explode with fear when he felt the elevator wobble under his feet.

"Woody, hurry!" Dolly shouted when she realized that the elevator was slipping off the two stacks it was resting on.

This gave Woody adrenaline as he picked up his speed. G.I. Joe hadn't even got to the other side when she yelled that. He was almost there when suddenly nothing was holding up his feet.

He let out a scream until someone caught both his arms.

Buzz and Combat Carl caught him and he sat on the ground catching his breath.

Dolly hugged him tightly. "Oh Woody, I'm so glad you're okay."

Woody wrapped an arm around her too. This was what he needed. Dolly hadn't hugged him in so long and this took the fear away.

"What kind of soldier are you?" Combat Carl screamed at Joe. "Don't you know you should let the one you're rescuing go first?"

"Would you calm down? We're not really soldiers. And I was getting over here for..."

He looked at Dolly for one second. "My own sake..."

Both of them knew that's not what he was going to say, but they didn't want anymore fights.

They were about to move on when there was a severe explosion, knocking everything about.


	8. Chapter 8

The window that blocked the toys from the ocean made a noise, that non of them wanted to hear.

The first officer looked up and saw the glass cracking. The First Officer did nothing, but stare as all the toys began to panic. There was no where to go in the overturned ballroom.

He should have believed Combat Carl. Now all these toys were going to disappear from their owners. How could he do that?

There was nothing he could do to stop the ocean water from crashing into the ship, so he shut his eyes.

The eight toys couldn't do anything, but listen to the screams and the sound of rushing water.

They were all silent, each holding back tears.

Jessie heard sniffling and bent down to Lyla. The little doll sobbed into her shoulder.

"You're okay, we're safe." Jessie whispered as her voice cracked.

The poor toys. They all still had a chance, but it was taken away. Woody was glad that it was not him, but it the black of his mind, guilt pressed against him, knowing they should have done more to get them to come with them.

"Come on, we need to go." G.I. Joe said. "That water is on our tail."

Combat Carl urged the toys to come, he too having the most pained expression. He was the leader and wanted to get them all to safety.

Dolly started walking, but Woody wouldn't move. She looked into his eyes and he was so lost in thought. Her heart began pounding when she saw the water rising up.

"Woody, there isn't anything we can do. Come on." Woody finally responded to her tug.

"Come on, we have to find a way!" Combat Carl commanded looking behind all kinds of corners. There ways were blocked off by wreckage or blocked doors. By this point any exit seemed hopeless as they heard the sound of gurgling water.

"Here!" G.I Joe yelled opening a vent.

"Through that little hole?" Dolly questioned.

"We don't even know where it goes." Jessie said with clear anxiety in her voice. She hadn't been in a confined space since the hotel a year and a half ago.

"Well, it's out only option, come on!" Joe yelled disappearing into the vent.

The other toys looked at one another, but what made them follow was when the ocean water appeared around the corner.

"Stay behind me, Lyla." Woody said to the fear stricken doll when he got in the vent. Combat Carl demanded Buzz to stay behind Lyla and she was dragged towards the hold.

"No, I don't want to go in there, it's dark and scary!"

"It won't be that long, now go!"

Buzz held out his hand for Jessie to help her into the vent.

"Jessie, get in the vent!" Combat Carl instructed when they both felt water swarming around their feet.

"I... can't..."

"Don't start this. Remember, Jessie never gives up, Jessie finds a way!" Combat Carl commanded as he pushed her by the shoulders.

G.I. Joe saw that their was a dead end in front of them, but he looked up. There was a hatch at the very top.

"Prepare yourself for some climbing everyone!" He yelled in back of him.

Dolly looked down and gasped. There was sea water swarming up at each second. "Don't look down, just keep looking up!" G.I. Joe put each foot in the holds on the sides. There was a huge dent that crashed in making it almost an impossible fit for toys with different designs to get through.

"I want to get out of here, I don't like it in here!" Lyla cried as Buzz had to force her to crawl.

Jessie just kept staring at her hands, trying not to think about the small space. Lyla's screams were agonizing to listen to though. They sounded like hers when she was starting to go out of her mind when she was in storage. She showed the signs of claustrophobia, but she didn't know if it was the dark that was scaring her.

The next thing she heard was flowing of water and she made the mistake of looking down the hole. Her breath caught in her throat and she shut her eyes for a moment. They were close to being out, they had to be.

Lyla was able to climb through the dent, but it wasn't so easy for Buzz as he had to squeeze through the small hole. Jessie managed to hold her legs against the sides, but it would be a struggle to climb up.

But, just when the toys didn't expect it, there was an explosion that rattled them around. Just as Buzz found himself free he slipped and found himself stuck as his feet dangled right below Jessie's head.

"Everyone okay?" G.I. Joe yelled.

"I'm stuck, someone pull me out!"

Woody inspected if he could grab his friend, but he was only able to hang on to something with one arm. His ripped arm was useless.

"Jessie, push up on Buzz's foot!" Combat Carl yelled, a panic in his voice as the shaft was beginning to flood.

Jessie didn't know if she could as she had her head buried into the wall of the shaft, panting. The dizzy effect was coming over her and that familiar panic was rising up.

"Let me out of here! I can't breathe!" Lyla screamed.

"Lyla, grab my hand, can you please pull me out?" Buzz asked in a gently tone.

"Jessie did you hear me, wake up!" Combat Carl shook her by the foot which got her attention. She could hear G.I. Joe yelling at Lyla as she wailed.

It was up to her to calm Lyla down as she pressed her hand up against Buzz's foot once she took a deep breath.

"Lyla, listen to me you need to take Buzz's hand!"

"No, no I can't! Let me out of here!" Lyla hyperventilated.

"Just take a deep breath and listen to me!" Jessie said as she found the courage to face this.

"The walls are closing in on me!" Lyla cried collapsing her head on the wall.

"They're not closing in on you, it's all in your head. Now listen to me, take deep breaths and think happy thoughts. Are you doing that?" Jessie asked listening to her own directions as well.

"Yes." Lyla said sounding calmer.

"Now, take Buzz's hand. When I say three, you're going to pull as hard as you can. Ready?"

Jessie pushed up on Buzz's foot as he could slowly feel himself slipping out from the sides of the vent.

With another hard tug Lyla pulled Buzz free.

"I did it!" Lyla cheered almost hyperventilating. Once Jessie appeared Lyla gave her the biggest grin, making Jessie feel a lot better.

But that surge of happiness didn't last as the vent was flooding fast, trapping them from the way they came.

"How's it coming up there!" Combat Carl shouted, feeling the water hit his feet.

G.I. Joe worked on turned the hatch to open it, but it was difficult since this hatch was barely ever used.

The toys were cramped in as tightly as possible making it hard for Jessie to keep her composure together. She was able to reach up and take Lyla's small hand. Buzz wrapped his arm around the scared cowgirl and held her closely to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to shut out the noise.

"Hurry, Joe, please hurry!" Dolly yelled.

Woody saw her grab his foot and she held on to it as if it were a lifeline.

Just as Combat Carl was covered by the water, Joe threw open the hatch and they all quickly climbed out.

The hatch was snapped shut, blocking them off from the water.


	9. Chapter 9

The toys caught their breath in the small little room. They looked around seeing that this must have been the break room for crew members.

"We're getting close to the engine room." Combat Carl announced.

Lyla was holding Jessie's neck tightly as Buzz helped her sit down. Jessie was exhausted from all that. Her heart finally warmed up when the little doll looked up at her.

"I did it, Jessie! I got through the vent!" Lyla exclaimed. This was like how she acted when she made it out of the box at the hotel.

She gave her a motherly smile and hugged her tightly. "We both did, honey."

Just as all the weary toys were sitting down to rest, G.I Joe refused. "We can't rest now, we're almost out."

"Don't you think we..."

"Do you want to get out of here alive?" Joe interrupted Carl. "If we rest now we're going to find ourselves underwater in no time. Now come on!"

Combat Carl looked as if he wanted to argue with G.I Joe, but had to let it slide.

The hallway was dark and smelled as if it were burning. There must have been a small flash fire that came through and burned the Lego toys that were working in this aisle.

It was so silent until the way was spotted up ahead. The toys hearts raced thinking they'd be able to see the light of day in a few minutes.

When suddenly G.I Joe slipped in water and nearly disappeared.

The bow section was filled all the way to the brim with a flood of ocean water.

They all looked at the water in defeat.

"Can't we go another way?" Woody asked.

"We would have been able to get out from here." Combat Carl said.

Jessie's head dipped as Lyla held her hand tighter. She could tell that the little doll had her hopes up.

"Let's go back to that room. I saw another option." G.I Joe said taking them back the way they came.

The toys found themselves in the little break room again. G.I Joe kicked down another vent.

"No, I don't want to go in another vent!" Lyla cried backing into the wall.

"Don't start, kid. You got through the last vent, you can get through this one. "G.I Joe scolded as he went to take her hand.

Lyla picked up a struggle as Joe tried to force her in the vent. Combat Carl and Jessie tried to intervene, but Lyla's screams were beginning to get to G.I Joe.

"Would you be quiet?!"

Jessie saw him raise his hand and before he could swing it around, Jessie limped in front of Lyla only to feel the impact of G.I. Joe's hand.

Buzz was leaning over Jessie in seconds as Combat Carl threw the action figure against the wall. "Are you out of your mind? What kind of soldier smacks another toy?!"

"We're not really soldiers. We're just toys!"

"Toys or not, you'd better shape up of Combat Carl is going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Combat Carl, Combat Carl, can you ever speak without saying your own name in a sentence?" G.I Joe mimicked making Combat Carl even more infuriated.

"Either you work with us to find a way out or don't help at all! There has to be some way other than this vent. Combat Carl says let these guys rest and we split up. How does that sound?"

G.I. Joe gave Combat Carl what looked like a death glare before he went into the vent. "Sounds fine. Let's not waste anymore time."

Combat Carl just shook his head and disappeared down the hallway, leaving the toys to deal with their thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't the easiest time for the toys as they tried to close their eyes. Lyla was the most tired out of all of them and lay her head in Jessie's lap.

They couldn't have been the only toys still alive on this whole ship, could they? So many owners were going to come home to find their toys were gone. What would happen if Bonnie couldn't find her four favorite toys? She'd feel as if she let down Andy.

Woody got out from those lingering thoughts and turned to Dolly who looked so lost.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." she said.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Dolly didn't answer for a second, but had a tear roll down her cheek. "That's not the G.I. Joe I knew in the attic. He never yelled, struck anyone, and he never said anything so nasty. I-I don't know what happened."

"Maybe it's because only you knew him."

Dolly wouldn't look at Woody. "Maybe..."

Woody didn't want this next thing to come out from his mouth, but it needed to be talked about.

"I won't stand in your way if you want to go with him."

"What do you mean?" Dolly asked.

"If you still have feelings for him, you can go back and live with him again. I won't stand in your way."

This made Dolly even more conflicted. Was Woody mad at her for making them come on the ship? She could have listened to him when he said he wanted to stay home. If she were Woody, she'd hate herself too.

If anything, she hoped G.I. Joe wouldn't come back.

Lyla was twisting and turning in Jessie's lap and mumbling something about her mother. She awoke with a slight gasp and got scared by how dimly lit it was.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Jessie said to her

Lyla sat up and rested her head against Jessie's shoulder. She couldn't go back to sleep after dreaming about her mother.

There was still so much Jessie didn't know about the little girl. She looked at the burned pigtail once more. She was afraid of fire due to a house fire. And she was claustrophobic.

"What's your owner like?" Jessie asked.

Lyla blinked. "She always played with me the most. It almost felt like we were sisters. I just wish I could experience one of her playtime's one last time."

She was still afraid to go against her mother's word. "Lyla, your mother isn't here anymore, but can you please tell me what happened to your owner?"

"Jenny and her family died in a house fire. When Mommy and I were trying to get out of the house I got burned. And then the police found us and put us in a box downstairs in the police station," Lyla started hugging Jessie tighter. "They forgot about us in the dark. Mommy took us on this ship because we'd been in there so long. It was great getting to see the sun again."

Jessie was stroking her hair. It was tougher for a doll Lyla's age to withstand storage. Lyla was really affected by the experience and must have relied on her mother for everything.

"How long has it been, Lyla?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe five years. Mommy would tell me a story each day. Sometimes it was the same story, but I didn't care."

Lyla's lip twitched even more and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The little doll buried her face into Jessie's shoulder. "Don't make me go back there! I don't want to be alone in the dark, not without Mommy!"

Even though Jessie only knew Lyla's mother for a short time, she was the bravest toy ever. There, her daughter was terrified needing her mother at every second when there was nobody there to comfort her.

Lyla's cried were coming to an end and her eyelids were beginning to dip again. Jessie placed her head in her lap once more. "Don't worry, Lyla, everything is going to be fine."

Jessie looked up and met Buzz's eyes. She lay her head in his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm so proud of you, Jessie. You've been so brave."

The dark vent came in Jessie's contact. "What if we have to go through that vent?" she whispered.

"You were able to get Lyla through, you talked her though everything."

"But, if Lyla weren't there I wouldn't have been bale to get you unstuck," Jessie sighed, staring at the little doll. "I don't think I can go through another once."

"Jessie, you have come a long way and you're doing everything for this child. And thing about Bonnie. If you don't come, Bonnie will miss you. And what about me? Who's going to be the one to help me save Woody?"

Jessie finally smiled and listed her head to give her space ranger a kiss.

"When's the last time I said that I loved you?"

"Christmas, when we were under the mistletoe."

"I think you're a week overdue."

"Is that so?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, my brave cowgirl."

They kissed one another, a slow deep kiss that made the both of them feel better. Then they closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep with all the other toys.


	11. Chapter 11

It was only Dolly who heard G.I Joe come back through the vent.

"Did you find anything?" Dolly whispered.

"Only through a maze of tunnels. "Nobody with claustrophobia will be able to handle that." He said with annoyance in his voice.

He sat next to her, making Dolly even more uncomfortable. Although she was glad that Woody wasn't awake because a fight may start out. She just wanted to be away from him so he wouldn't confuse her feelings anymore.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting..." He stared.

"You never acted this way when we were in the attic. Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"Because I said I'd wait for you and you didn't." He began stroking her cheek, that soft touch she always loved. "When a soldier makes a promise, that word stays true."

"Joe, things never stay the same."

"I wish we could have stayed the same." He said in that calming voice she liked.

Dolly didn't look into his eyes knowing he was going to try and capture her.

"I understand that its been seven years, but I hoped each day that I would see you and it came true. We were brought back together for a reason.

She looked at him. "For what reason?"

"To see each other. You can come back with me."

"Come back with you. but I..."

"Alex is growing up, pretty soon I'll be in the attic again. Think about it, we could start over. Remember how much fun we had together? And our first kiss..."

Dolly couldn't help, but picture that scene in her head. A smile came to her when she remembered how happy she was.

"It was Christmas, we were listened to Silver Bells, your eyes looked so beautiful, and then we..."

"Hey, everyone! Combat Carl thinks he found a way out!"

Dolly jumped realizing that she was kissing Joe. Woody awoke staring at them as Dolly tried to explain what just happened.

She couldn't form anything into words and decided to run into the hallway. She let her head fall against the wall, knowing that it was all her fault they were in this mess. If she listened to Woody they would have had a quiet New Year's Eve.

"Dolly, wait..." Joe said as Woody was going to follow too.

"Wait, Combat Carl thinks he found another way to the engine room, but we need to hurry because the ship..."

The toys were knocked off their feet when another explosion went off and the ship suddenly began slanting.

Dolly heard a roar coming from down the hallway as she tried to get to her feet. Woody stumbled through the debris to get to the door so he could get Dolly.

Just then a wall of water shot down the hallway. Before Dolly could react she was swept off her feet.

"Dolly!"

After a few seconds the flood of water was gone and Woody finally raced into the hallway. He shouted her name, but no answer came back.

"That water was from the engine room." Combat Carl pointed out. "That means we can go there, let's move!"

"You go ahead, I need to find Dolly!" G.I. Joe said.

"I'm going with you."

There eyes mat once more with pure hatred. Joe didn't want to fight anymore with him and the two ran down the opposite hallways, hoping to meet back up with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

The three toys followed Combat Carl trying to walk their way through flooding water. Jessie stumbled so many times that it was getting harder to walk on the un-sewn leg.

Up ahead of them there was a window blocking them from another part of the engine room. All kinds of machinery were falling out of place, making so many explosions.

Lyla had a brief flashback to the house fire, but had to force herself to keeping moving with the group. Her mother rescued her and if they got out of that, then Jessie would be able to bring her out of the ship.

Combat Carl changed his course and burst through a door. "This is the way out! Combat Carl went through..."

The moment he swung the door open the toys were almost carried off their feet.

A vent was sucking in all kinds of wreckage and then tore it to shreds by the propellers.

"What's happening?" Jessie yelled holding herself up on a ledge as water flooded below her legs.

"The propellers, they're in reverse!" Combat Carl yelled. "Come on, over here, it's safer!" He said guiding the toys safely around the hole.

"What do we do now?" Buzz asked helping Jessie and Lyla sit up on a ledge so they could get out of the water.

Combat Carl looked around trying to see if there was any other option. This was the way he came twenty years ago, but it wasn't anywhere near destroyed like this engine room. This ship was coming to its doom.

"Dolly, Dolly, can you hear me?!" Woody screamed splashing through the water. This whole ship was flooding with water as the ship continued to plunge like a whale into the ocean. Woody was not leaving this ship until he found Dolly.

G.I. Joe stopped Woody before he went into another room.

"I don't think she'd be in there. Besides it's flooding pretty bad. You shouldn't be here with that arm."

Woody shot him a glare, but then just let it go, continuing to shout her name through the dark name.

"Would you stop, she's not..."

They heard coughing and saw a glimpse of a purple hair behind, what looked like, a cage. "Woody, I'm here, help!"

Before G.I. Joe could stop him once more, Woody jumped into the water and struggled to swim. It wasn't easy being a cloth toy because all the water filled up inside him, making him sink rather then float.

They placed their hands on the same spot of the cage. "How did you get in here?" G.I. Joe asked almost as if he was blaming her.

"I don't know, but I think it was over there, somewhere." she said pointing down to the right.

In a second, G.I. Joe disappeared under the water.

"It's okay, Dolly." Woody said to her as he continued to struggled to stay afloat. "i'm right here, the whole way."

She saw that sincere look in his eyes, something that was missing from G.I. Joe's. He had it back after they had that talk. This meant that Woody couldn't still be mad at her. He loved her.

Jessie and Lyla were sopping wet as they clung to one another. The ship wouldn't stop rocking around. Buzz stayed at their side, comforting Lyla as if she were his own daughter. They kept an eye on the door to see if Woody came back. If Combat Carl found a way, he was not going to leave without them.

"Listen, Combat Carl thinks he knows, but it may be a life or death situation."

Buzz and Jessie both stared at him. They didn't think that phrase would ever come up when they were toys. "What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"That flooded hallway leads to the bridge and there is a button he can press to shut these propellers off. But, Combat Carl doesn't know how long he can hold his breath for."

No one spoke.

Combat Carl turned his back.

"Carl, what are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Combat Carl has to do this."

"No, there has to be another way!"

"What other way, you tell me!"

Jessie struggled for words, but it was true that they were where they needed to be to get out.

"Combat Carl will do this. And then all you need to do is go through that hole."

The action figure tared at them, and for the first time, he looked scared. He was giving up his life as a toy to sacrifice it to get the other toys out. This was what he made for. Soldiers always risked their lives for ones they loved.

"Wait," Buzz hopped off the ledge, and into the water. "I should do this."

"Buzz?"

"You? Why you?"

"I'd be able to breathe with my helmet on. I can find the button and then come back."

"No, no you can't, Buzz. Tell him, Carl. It's impossible!" Jessie begged.

Combat Carl wasn't on her side when he looked at her. "He's not wrong."

Buzz turned his back and pushed the button for his helmet to go down.

"No, Buzz, please!" Jessie jumped in the water, but she couldn't fight her way back to the surface.

Buzz held her up from the water and she threw her arms around his neck. "Please, don't do this, you won't come back!" Jessie pleaded.

"I will, for you, Jessie." Buzz said to her.

"But, what if the water does something to you? What if you stop working?"

Combat Carl watched the scene. It was almost like watching a scene with his old girlfriend when they had to be separated. He promised he's come find her, but n the back of his mind he knew it was impossible.

"Jessie, I need to do this. I was you safe."

Jessie looked away from him, having tears fall off her cheek. She couldn't imagine herself getting out of here without Buzz.

Buzz lifted her chin up, making her look at him in the eyes. "I need you to say that you love me."

They stared into each others eyes. Was this good bye? Was that what he was trying to say?

"I love you." And she smashed her lips into his, a deep kiss that meant everything to them.

He touched her cheek and wanted to stay in that embrace.

"Okay, we're..."

Combat Carl was no where in the room as the water kept flowing through the doors.

"Carl, please, no..." Jessie shouted down the hallway, but it was no use because he couldn't hear in the water.

Combat Carl couldn't take them away from each other. He owed Jessie for saving him in the hotel, and now he was to return that favor.


End file.
